My Heart Beats For Love
by CyrusGomezLove
Summary: Miley is the new girl in town who comes off as a rebel, but secretly loves innocent pop-star Mikayla Gomez. What will happen when the two meet? Mikiley.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hello all :) This is my first story that I've ever written so if you like it or if you want to give me some criticism, I'd appreciate that. :) So, here is the first chapter:

* * *

I'm upstairs in the new house that my daddy had just bought, unloading my bags. We moved all the way from Tennessee to California. Yes, I _am _a country girl. And NO, I do not eat possums, so just slap yourself upside the head if you're thinking that. Anyways, it's early December right now so I still have to go to school... _oh joy_. Getting new stuck-up teachers who think they could tell you what to do and what not to do. Who do they think they are? Nosey idiots who control my life that's who. Let's just say… back home, I wasn't the best student ever. Teachers prayed that they wouldn't get me in their class. Heh… idiots. But I gotta give them some credit. If I was a teacher... haha… all hell would break lose.

My first day is tomorrow and I'm really nervous. Hopefully my transcript hasn't been transferred over there, cause then I'd already be in trouble. I probably should lessen my act up a bit and do what a good kid would do on their first day; Become a Little sunshine that pays attention in class and eats fruit and veggies for lunch made by mommy. Just kidding, I don't eat healthy. That's another thing about me, I only eat junk food. Yep. Just fries, pizza, and chips for me. You're probably thinking I'm fat now, right? Well something must be wrong with my metabolism… because I'm seriously too skinny to be eating all this crap.

I just finished adding the final touch to my room. New paint color (Red of course), new drapes (Also red), and…. about… 100 posters of Mikayla Gomez. She is my favorite singer of all time. She's the only person of Disney that doesn't suck and I respect her for that. She is so gorgeous. She has long dark brown hair with hot, steamy pools of chocolate for eyes and ooh… that voice… oh my god, that voice…so freaking sexy… – it just all gives me the chills. Wait what am I saying? It's not like I'm gay or anything. It's just an admiration? Yeah that's it. I do not like any girl that way.

_Do I?_

Nah, just don't think about it Miley. I'm sure it's nothing…

Back on the Mikayla Gomez subject – Sarah, My best friend from Tennessee, told me that Mikayla stated in an interview, that she was considering going to a public school. BINGO! I felt like my heart just dropped from my chest to my bottom. Please choose _my_ school Mikayla… please…

Oh yeah… my new school. Uhh what was it called again? Bologna Prep?  
OH, right! Stupid Miley, It's Balteca Prep. Umm hah, my schedule was upside down and hard to read… not my fault. This is what it says:

English: First Hour  
Geometry: Second Hour  
History: Third Hour  
*Lunch*  
Photography: Fourth Hour  
Biology: Fifth Hour  
Spanish 2: Sixth Hour

Hopefully I'm not stuck with dopes in my classes. I already had one back home, my ex-boyfriend Trey. We went out for a year and five months. Then, one day I saw him doing 'stuff' to another girl. It was not a pretty sight. I took care of him though. And by taking care of, I mean putting him in the hospital for 6 months.

BANG BANG BANG.

"Miley, open the door!" yells my brother, Jackson.

Oh, did I mention that I have a brother? Hehe, sometimes I pretend that he doesn't exist. He's immature, bratty and a pain in the… well I'll just say… complicated. He is a senior now, and is unfortunately going to Balteca Prep with me.

"GET IN YOU NUTHEAD, IT'S OPEN" I scream back at him.

He comes in rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Dad and I called you down for dinner 15 minutes ago, come on brat go fill your ugly face with dad's mac & cheese before I eat it myself." He grunts and waves his hand around.

"Aww, did someone's wittle girlfriend bweak up with them today to make them this grumpy?" I smirk.

"Shut up, Miley." He turns around and slams my door. Not even a second later, he comes back in with an amused look.

"What is covering your walls… is that Mikayla Gomez… aww Miley has a girl crussssshh! I'm telling dad that you're a lesbo!"

"Jackson! I am NOT! Haven't you heard of something called… being a big fan?"

"Yeah I have, but why does a big fan have pictures of her in her bikini over there in that little box? Yeah I saw that over there. Try to hide it Miley? Because you're so in love with her? A girl who doesn't even know you exist. And umm... did I mention that SHE'S A GIRL? Dad is going to freak!"

"Jackson, you shut the hell up! I know very well that once you had a box full of shirtless Zac Efrons! What you gonna say about that?"

Jackson gives me a 'that's enough' glare and walks – more like stomps -out of my room.

Well, that sure was fun. Now it's time to get some food into Miley's tummy…

I walk down our new stairs into our kitchen. One thing I love about this house – the staircase doesn't creek when someone steps on them.

I see my dad scarfing pie as always. Use your hands, why don't you, ya old hillbilly? No, really, I love my dad. He is the only one besides Sarah that I could always go to and trust. You know? Kind of like a friend to me, unless I make him mad. That time is the time where I will barely live to see another day.

"Hey bud, how you liking the house?" he says looking up at me.

I shrug, "Not too bad dad, I should have trusted you when ya went furniture shoppin' alone."

My dad chuckles then yawns, "Okay bud, you better get eating and then head for bed, you have a new school to get too tomorrow. Night, love you."

"Love you too dad."

He gets up, dusts his hands off, and a ton of pie crumbs fall to the floor. Without noticing, he sneakily cuts himself another slice and takes it to his room. Oh… hillbillies and their pie... watcha going to do?

After I'm done eating, I head upstairs to my room and plop down on my bed. I sigh, "I probably should get some sleep if I want to be awake at 6 A.M. tomorrow."

I stare at the posters I had hung while smiling, "Goodnight, Mikayla."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for reading, oh and Merry early Christmas.

AnnieMJ: Your review made me smile so much, thank you. Oh, and I love your stories. :)

* * *

What is that freakin beeping noise? Leave me the hell alone. I'm seriously gonna unravel my Miley ninja-ness if I have too! Whoever wants to fucking mess with me at this time in the morning is going to have it in for them. I am _not_ a morning person.

Ugh! I get up and stretch, opening my eyes. "Oh shiiit! Damnit Miley, you overslept." I say groggily to myself, not even recognizing my own voice yet. It's _five freaking fifty_ in the morning right now, and my bus comes at 6:20. I turn off my alarm clock that has been the cause of the irritating sound. I quickly dart to the bathroom taking a quick 5 minute body-shower, then coming out.

I run to my closet putting on my black ripped skinny jeans and a white graphic T-shirt. What? I don't care that it's nearly freezing outside, I can survive.

I quickly run back to the bathroom brushing my teeth and fixing up my messy bed-head of hair. I add a touch of eyeliner and mascara.

I walk past my dad's room. He's probably still sleeping. I guess you sleep better if ya ate a bunch of pie before you slept. Hmm I gotta try that sometime.

I creep down the stairs into the kitchen and grab a bagel and some orange juice then sit down at the kitchen table.  
It's not the best breakfast, but it's the easiest thing I have ready.

I still have ten minutes until the bus comes. Only one more year until I can get a license and don't have to hitch a ride on those gross public buses.  
Last year on the buses, people basically did everything they wanted to do. Got high, smoked, and the bus driver didn't even notice. It was disgusting. I would never do that. _Well not publicly anyway…_

I finish my orange juice and get up from the table, opening the side door. I walk outside to the cold never-ending mounds of snow, looking for the bus stop. I see my breath hitting the air as I exhale. It really is cold. I probably should have worn a jacket or something. I shrug. Eh, nah… I'm immune to coldness.

There are two girls waiting at a corner with over-loaded purses they use as backpacks. Wow, how lame. I'm sensing that they are probably the school's bitches.

I walk towards them and stop, facing front to the curb. I slip my hands into my pockets. They still haven't noticed me yet.

"Hey Ash, look there's a new kid" Sneered one of the girls.

"Really? Maybe we should give her a _warm_ welcome. What do you think, Ambs?"

"I think that's a good idea, Ashley. She _does_ look cold."

Oh no- no- no. They couldn't be possibly doing what I think they're doing, right?

Wrong.

I got shoved into the snow. With tons of frozen ice-cold chunks of it being thrown at me and down my shirt. Oh hell no.

THEY DID NOT JUST FUCKING DO THAT.

"Aww poor baby is cold? Maybe she shouldn't have worn that teeny short-sleeve garbage top."

Ashley grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"I'm Ashley and this is Amber. If you know what's good for you then I'd suggest staying away from screw ups like your little country self" She threatened.

"Listen bitch, I am not the screw up here. Looks like you two are." I say in defense.

The two bitches exchange looks and laugh.

I can't take this anymore. I have to knock one of them out. Okay… here it goes. I'll aim for the one that shoved me. I pull my fist back…

FUCK! The bus is here.

"Oh wow the little bumpkin was about to punch us," Amber said, "Maybe she is cool enough to have the pleasure of hanging around with us."

"Pleasure? Of hanging around you two?" I say while climbing up the bus, "Oh please, it would be your fucking pleasure bitches." I suck in my gut telling me not to spit at them.

I take notice of people in the bus. I see huge, big guys with lip piercings and tattoos that look that they couldn't give a fuck, a few jocks, and a couple of cheerleaders. Most of them are half-asleep.

I sit in the first empty seat I find, while the two bitches go ahead and sit with the cheerleaders.

About 32 minutes later, the bus pulls in front of the school. Holy shit, this school is huge. There is a teacher parking lot and a student parking lot. Curse you kids who can drive! Both lots are filled to the max with cars and kids who are unloading themselves.

Everyone has been dropped off by the bus and the bus has departed to who knows where. It's about 6:55, but the actual classes don't start until 15 more minutes. I guess the extra time is to go to your lockers and all that crap.

I breathe in, "Here it goes."

I follow the rest of the crowd and push open the large, solid doors.

My eyes wander all over the place. I walked in to a wide, seemingly endless hallway with dark blue and purple lockers. There are stairs which lead to more classes and right next to that is what I believe to be the cafeteria, my favorite subject. There are probably a thousand more hallways that I'm bound to get lost in.

I should probably go to the principal's office before I zone out. I was told to go there by some stupid secretary that called my house yesterday.

If I could actually _find_ the office…

I look behind me and spot a dark-haired girl around my age at her locker. Well, I better ask someone where the office is.

I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, um I was looking for the principal's office do you think you could show me where it is?"

She turns around, looks at me from head to toe, then she smiles really huge. Okaaay… so she kind of freaks me out.

"Hi! I'm Mitchie, and I would love to show you where it is. So, um just follow me"

She gets a hold of my arm and drags me somewhere. Man, this girl is weird.

"Thanks, my name is Miley." I manage to get out while being dragged.

She stops walking, "Miley. That's a weird name… I like it. So are you new? Where'd you move from?"

"Yeah and uhh thanks? I moved from Tennessee about 2 days ago"

She cuts me off, "Oh! Do you..."

I quickly cut her off, "NO, I do not eat possums."

My god… what is wrong with this chick?

She shakes her head, laughs, then she continues walking.

"Here's the principal's office."

"Thanks, Mitchie"

"No problem Miley, maybe I'll see you in class."

God, I hope not.

"Yeah, me too" I smile and wave.

I walk into the office and see two receptionist desks. One desk has a label on it that says 'attendance' and the other says 'counseling'. Which one am I supposed to go too? I start walking and spot another hallway inside this thing. Another freaking hallway… this school is fucking huge. I see it now, a room that says the principal's name on it. The door is closed so I knocked.

"Yes, Miley Stewart, come in" he says.

I slowly enter the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Yes, please take a seat Ms. Stewart."

I do what he says and sit in the big spinny chair in front of him. HA! I love these things!

"My name is Principal Bell, welcome to Balteca Prep. We are one of the top 5 most achieving of schools here in California" he says, reading from a little brochure.

"We motivate all students to achieve academic excellence; prepare students to reach their full potential, academically, socially, physically and artistically; and develop citizens with strong impersonal, technical and communication skills to contribute in a diverse global society."

Oh god, please someone save me from this agonizing torture. I wasn't even sure someone could even talk this much about academic junk, and there has to be like what… seven more pages of that?

Someone knocks on the door. YES, MY HERO.

"Excuse me… uhh principal… person…" says a voice.

Oh it's a girl's voice. Hmm… and it kind of sounds familiar.

"Oh why yes, I almost forgot about you Mikayla, come in."

WAIT WHAT. DID HE JUST SAY… HUH WHAT…

My face turns pale as I turn around to see the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. It's fucking Mikayla Gomez! I look down and my knees are shaking. Oh god, I probably look like an idiot who just saw a ghost. Calm the fuck down Miley! Just act cool!

My voice finally builds enough strength to speak, "H-Hi I… uhh…uhmm"

Damn, I can't speak.

"Mikayla, please sit over here next to Miley," the principal says.

She locks eyes with me. Oh my fucking god! She gives me a tiny smile and sits in the chair next to me.

The principal once again speaks up, "Mikayla, this is our other new student, Miley Stewart. Miley, this is Mikayla Gomez."

Just remember Miley act cool…

"Oh yeah, Mikenna. Yeah, I know you… you're some nickelodeon singer on that one show…" I say nonchalantly, regaining my tough persona.

She laughs. Oh my god, her laugh is so cute.

"Actually, my name is Mikayla, and I'm a singer for Disney."

Yeah I knew that, Mikayla. God, I know every single thing about you…

"Yeah, so what's the difference?" I reply.

She tilts her head a bit and then her focus returns to the principal.

"Anyways, since both of you are new, I've identified both of your schedules so that you will have the same classes with each other. Nobody knows that Mikayla has been enrolled in this school, so I'm expecting that the students will be in a frenzy for a little while. In the meantime, you two should always a company each other in the halls and in your classes. If you get lost or need help with anything, you could come down to my office or ask one of your teachers."

I swear I saw Mikayla glance at me a couple of times during his speech. Oh great, my knees are shaking again. God Mikayla, why do you have to be so beautiful?

"That sounds great, Principal Bell, thank you." Mikayla adds with a smile.

"Now before you two head to your classes, you both could walk around and get to know the building as well as each other. Have a nice first day."

"Thanks, you too." We both said at the same time, getting up.

Aww… I'll miss sitting in the spinny chairs.

But I think I'll love being with Mikayla way more…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Here's the third chapter. I wasn't so sure I'd be updating this soon, but I got it done.

AnnieMJ: Hahah, yes Demi's smile is kind of adorable and creepy at the  
same time and don't worry you're not lame.

Riana Kaiba: Thanks, although I'm not sure where I'm heading with this. ^-^

demi-selena-4ever: Haha, don't worry. I'm sure someone will get knocked out soon.

* * *

I get up and hold the door open for Mikayla. She walks out of the principal's office and rummages through her purse. She pulls out a white, neatly-folded slip of paper. I'm thinking that it's her schedule. She looks at it with a content gaze as if she's studying it.

She's wearing a grey cardigan over a blue top with jeans, and right now I'm wishing we could switch outfits. I shiver, she looks so warm.

"So, Mikenna, we should probably do what that old man said and look around this hell-hole." I say, breaking the silence.

She breaks out of her trance and looks up at me, "Yeah, I think we should go find our lockers first. This bag is getting heavy. Oh and by the way… my name is still Mikayla, not 'Mikenna'. Your name is Miley, right?"

Aww her bag is heavy… I should probably carry that for her. And she said my name! Wow, the way she said it was so… sexy. Man, who would have thought. I'm actually _talking_ to Mikayla Gomez… the most famous teenager in the world and probably the prettiest teenager in the world. I swear, she's even more gorgeous in person. More gorgeous than that Demi rehab chick, more gorgeous than my brothers freaky obsession over Zac Efron, more gorgeous than –

She clears her throat, "Umm... Miley? You there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. You're right we should find our lockers…Mikayla," I say while walking towards the hallway, "So what's your deal here?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you going to public school?"

"Oh, um just wanted a chance to be normal, I guess."

"Well, you better get ready to be trampled by crazy teens."

"I'm surprised that you haven't attacked me yet. Usually when a girl sees me they run all over me trying to get an autograph or free concert tickets or something…"

"I'm not a fan of you."

She nods, "Oh."

Aww… she looks hurt. I probably shouldn't have said that.

I turn to look at her, "I… uhm didn't mean that you know. I mean your music is probably good and uhm…you have like millions of people that love you and stuff..."

"Miley, it's okay."

"And you know, I'm sure that you've gotten sold-out concerts and CD-signings and…"

"Miley, it's okay."

"You probably have your own mansion with the hedges trimmed into a carving of your face and…"

"MILEY!"

"Huh? What?"

CRASH

I scream, "Whoa!"

Some force slams my head back and I fall to the dirty floor of the hallway. There is red, gooey stuff rushing out of me.

OUUUUUUUUCH! I slammed my fucking head into a locker!

I feel the pain wash over my head. God this fucking kills.

Mikayla is standing over me with a worried expression on her face. She reaches her hand out to me, wanting me to take it, but I can't. I feel weakened. She just saw me getting owned, by a stupid locker. How clueless am I? I was too lost in her eyes to notice it coming. God, I'm so stupid. I look like an idiot. She must think I'm stupid…

I reach out and grab her hand. She pulls me up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miley… I mean I saw it coming and you...Wow, I'm so sorry your head is bleeding. I need to go get you some ice on that or something."

Man she talks fast when she's scared…

"No, it's fine Mikayla. I'm alright. Let's just uhh go to a bathroom or something and I'll clean it off. No big deal, it didn't even hurt. It's just a scratch."

Ugh, who am I kidding? That fucking thing hurt so bad, I'm holding back tears. I can't let her see me cry. Miley Stewart does _not_ cry.

"Miley, that is not just a scratch. You're bleeding all over! Come on."

"I… okay"

She grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom. Once inside, she tells me to sit down on the counter of the sink and relax. She gets a paper towel, wets it and applies pressure to my head. This feels really good…

After some time, she takes the paper towel away and studies my head.

"I cleaned up all the blood and there's just a small bruise, is it hurting?" she says.

"It feels much better, thanks Mikayla."

"No problem. Oh! I think I missed a spot, hold on."

She takes her thumb to her mouth and licks it.

I give her a confused look and watch her next move.

She gets closer to my face, looks at me with a smile and then wipes a little blood from my cheek.

Wow.

She seems as if she's about to lean in but instead she stares into my eyes and I do the same. Yep, I was so right. Those are hot, steamy pools of chocolate.

"You have pretty eyes, Miley." she states.

I stare deeper into her, "Uh thanks, Mikayla."

She has a contemplated look on her face. I wonder what she's thinking about…

I know this is cliché, but it feels as if the world stopped right here in this moment. If I would happen to die right now, my corpse would be smiling like a raccoon who had just found a heaping pile of trash.

I speak up, "W-we should probably find our lockers now. U-uh what locker number do you have?"

She backs up away from me, "Oh, yeeaaah…um I don't know. I'll have to check."

She takes out the little white slip of paper she had earlier.

"It says the number is 2518, what's yours?" she says, after reading.

"2517."

She laughs, "Wow, principal wasn't kidding when he said he matched our schedules."

"Hahah yeah, I forgot about that. So do we really have the same classes?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

She readjusts her carrying position of the bag. I guess it's really getting heavy on her.

"I'll take that bag from you," I say as I grab it from her hands.

"Wha? Oh thank you."

We walk out of the bathroom and walk towards our lockers.

I quickly do the combination and put my bag inside, still holding her bag.

I stand beside her, "Uhm, you gonna open that thing err is it gonna open by itself?"

"Don't laugh okay. I know this is stupid but…" She says looking embarrassed, "Um, how do you open this thing? I never had the experience. I was always home-schooled…"

I burst out laughing, "Phew I'm sorry. That's just too funny. Quit kidding and open it."

Oh wow. I can't breathe. My face turns to purple as my laugh turns into an inaudible sound.

"Come on, open it Mikayla!" I say, still laughing.

"I'm serious! Stop laughing!"

I quickly drop the laugh, "Oh… uhh ooops. Sorry. What's your combo?"

She folds her arms and sticks out her tongue, "Now I'm not telling you. I'll figure it out myself."

I motion my arm towards the lock, "Okay then, let's see you open it. I'm waiting."

She turns the lock and lifts the handle. Ha, didn't work. She gives me a glare and tries again. Haha… this is classic.

Fourth try and it still didn't open. Haha I should have recorded this and sent it to America's Funniest Videos or something.

She turns around and speaks with a stiffened voice, "Fine, _help_ me."

"Gladly."

I take her schedule from her hands and find her combo.

"All you do is clear the previous turns you've done by spinning it three times, then you go left for the first number, right for the second number, and left for the last number," I say while demonstrating.

I lift the handle and the locker is opened, "Amazing stuff ain't it?" I tease her.

She smiles, "Shut up."

I finally put her bag inside and close her locker.

"So first hour is almost over, we better go to English now before it's passing time and you get run over."

She nods and we both start walking to another part of the school. We get to the door of the classroom. I look through the small glass window of the door and see the students distracted in the back. Perfect.

I open the door and walk before Mikayla. I think she's hiding behind me or something. I walk towards the bald old guy who I'm presuming to be the teacher.

"Hello, are you two the new students?" he says, not fully seeing Mikayla.

"Yes, I'm Miley Stewart and…"

"I'm Mikayla Gomez," Mikayla says, coming out from behind me.

He claps his hands together, "Mikayla Gomez, oh my! My daughter is such a huge fan of your work. Can you please sign something for her? Please? She loves you so much and it would be such a memorable Christmas present!"

I try to hold back a laugh. He's probably the one wanting an autograph from Mikayla and is blaming his daughter. I don't blame him though. She _is_ amazing.

She smiles, "Yeah of course."

He opens his drawer and pulls out a picture of Mikayla. Okay… what? How the fuck did he just happen to have that. For his daughter my ass…

She signs it with the pen that he gave her.

"Thank you so much Mikayla! You do not know how happy I am!" he says, "I mean… how happy you are making my daughter…"

She laughs and I give her a 'dude this guy is pathetic' look.

She rolls her eyes at me and whispers, "Be nice. He's our teacher."

I whisper back, "Teachers are all idiots!"

She ignores me.

The teacher summons the class to return to their seats.

I hear whispers from all the kids, "Oh my god, is that Mikayla Gomez?"

"Now class, I'd like you to welcome our two new students, Miley Stewart and Mikayla Gomez," The class is now going crazy, "Please treat them both with respect, and while Mikayla might be a pop-star, please treat her like a normal student," he says.

"Miley, your assigned seat will be right over there, behind Ms. Torres. Mikayla, you can sit behind Miley."

I start walking to the seat and I sit down. The girl turns around.

Oh fuck. That's the weird girl with the creepy smile.

"Miley! I knew we'd see each other in class," Mitchie says.

"Hah, yeah…"

The teacher starts rambling about commas and soon the class is over.

Ugh 6 more hours of torture to go…

* * *

**Sorry I feel like I'm dragging this on much more than it should be...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing... I'm not even joking when I say they make my day. :) Here's chapter 4...

* * *

I'm halfway through the first day of hell… I mean school.

After English class with the pathetic old man, Mikayla and I went to our Geometry class. Of course, everyone loved Mikayla and wanted something from her while I just sat and watched. It's not that I wanted attention it's just… I feel bad for Mikayla. She's probably constantly being begged for things and not treated right just because she's famous. I'm sure that if any friend she makes is using her for their advantage, getting special treatment and fame too. Ugh, famewhores.

And the same thing happened in History class. The teacher practically offered Mikayla an A for the whole year if she gave the teacher some publicity. The other kids are sucking up to her big time. Girls are desperately seeking attention from her. If Mikayla even looks at them, they pull out their phones and tweet it. All the boys are hitting on her too. That really gets me mad. I don't know why, it just does…no further explanation. I mean seriously… get off her jock people.

Mitchie is the only one who is not all psychotic on Mikayla. She might be weird but at least she's sane. They seem to be getting along and stuff. They were having conversations in History and they were laughing… but they were without me. Actually, all that hour she's been without me. I kind of miss her…but she's gotta make friends right? And talk to them? She's got a have a real friend in her life even though it might not be me…

I have to show Mikayla how to have fun. I mean when is the last time she's been with people her age? Her manager is like 30, her parents don't count, and those people she's on tour with are like ancient. Even if we have to be with creepy smile girl, I can still make it work. I have to do this… for Mikayla.

It's our lunch hour period and I still haven't seen Mikayla yet in the lunch room. Mitchie is sitting next to me, eating an apple.

Yuck apples… another reason why Mitchie's weird.

I pull out my lunch from the paper bag my daddy fixed up for me. Mmm, a bag of potato chips, some M&Ms and a bottle of coke. My _favorite_.

"Are you seriously going to eat that, Miley? It's very bad for your health and the candy and caffeine won't compliment your teeth very well." Mitchie says.

My mind gives her the middle finger but I still can tolerate her, "Thanks for your input, I'll be sure to pass that on to my taste buds."

I see a large crowd coming. Guess who's in the center? Mikayla.

She breaks out of the foam of people and sits next to me.

"Miley! Where were you in History class? I didn't see you."

Great, so now I'm invisible.

I look down and crunch a chip, "I was there."

She opens her mouth about to answer.

"Why are you sitting with this loser?"

That isn't Mikayla's voice…

I look up and I see the two bitches that shoved me from earlier today.

They look at her, "Mikayla, sit with us. You don't want to be eating with country trash."

These bitches are so fucking dead... too bad I'm not in the mood for this crap today.

I sigh, "Yeah, it's true. You don't have to sit next to me because the principal said we had to be together."

"Come on let's go!" They say as they drag Mikayla to the popular table.

Mikayla looks at me and mumbles a sorry. I put my head down.

"Miley, are you okay?" Mitchie says.

I lift my head a bit, "Yeah sure."

I don't feel like eating anymore. I toss my un-eaten lunch into the garbage.

I glance over at the popular table and I see a boy with blonde hair talking to Mikayla. He's so loud that people a mile away can hear him.

"Hey, hey, hey pretty lady," He says towards Mikayla, "Want to come over my house after school and have some fun?"

He puts his arm over her shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows.

One word: Disgusting. What is this punk doing with MY Mikayla? I mean… not like I own her or anything… but still.

She escapes his touch, "Jake you're a pig, and you have a girlfriend."

Okay, so his name is Jake… and she already knows that. How much exactly did I miss last hour?

"Come on baby, she doesn't have to know. It'll just be me and you…alone. Don't you want some of this? He says pointing to himself.

She rolls her eyes, "I already have plans."

"Oh really? Who with? I'm the best looking at this school. You can't get better." he says not fully-believing her.

Okay, that's enough.

"Hold on, Mitchie. This won't take long." I say.

I get up and walk towards their table and put my arm around Mikayla.

"We still having those plans after school?" I say.

"What? We didn't make any plans…" she whispers to me.

"Just go along with it, unless you wanna be with pig boy." I whisper back.

"Oh! Yes Miley. I'm definitely up for those plans." She says.

Haha she fails at lying. I guess they don't lie at Disney.

Jake turns his attention towards me, "Miley… pretty name. I'm up for having two girls tonight. Come on baby. You both can share me."

"We'd rather chew on broken glass, _Jake_." I say, almost spitting at my use of his name.

"Come on babe, you don't mean that. You both look like you could use a little fun." He says while scooting closer to Mikayla.

Mikayla backs away from him.

"Don't be shy. We're going to have fun babe."

He slides his hand up Mikayla's thigh and sexually rubs it, "And that's just a preview of tonight baby."

Okay what the fuck…no one touches Mikayla like that.

I flinch, "I fucking gave you so many chances to back away from her! What the hell are you thinking? That she's vulnerable enough to play your games? She's not just some girl Jake! She's not some prize to be won and to be discarded the night afterwards. She's the best thing that you could possibly get! And you're never, I repeat, NEVER, getting it!" I scream. "Have fun in the hospital, Jake."

I'm shaking. I punched him. I fucking punched him in his big ass head. And it felt so damn good. He's on the floor crying like a baby. His now crooked nose is gushing blood. I'm not feeling satisfied. I kick him in the stomach extra times for more effect, "Get the fuck off me Miley" he coughs. My knuckles are bleeding but the pain is numbed by the relief of my anxiety. I keep kicking his stomach while Mikayla tries to hold me back.

"Okay calm down, Miley. He's almost unconscious. Stop it. Okay. STOP IT!" Mikayla shouts. This is not enough. He coughs up blood and I restrain from choking him to death.

Mikayla is rubbing my shoulder and giving me a worried look. I look around myself for the first time and notice a crowd forming. Two older football jocks are besides Jake, trying to help him up. Someone has for sure called the principal over by now or an ambulance. A flashback comes into my mind as I see the scene unfold at me. I see myself after I punched my ex-boyfriend, Trey… the gleaming satisfaction in my eyes after I had knocked him out…

I back up and run to the bathroom, leaving all the people out there to witness Jake in pain.

I run to the sink, running cold water over my knuckles. I wince in pain when the contact of the cold water hits my fist. I grab a towel and wrap it around my fist to absorb all of the red fluid flowing out of it. I throw the red towel away and see more fluid coming out.

I hear the bathroom door open and close as Mikayla comes in. She motions me to sit down and I do what she says. She gets an old T-shirt out of her bag and rips a piece of it. She wraps it around my hand and ties a knot. I flinch for a moment as she tightens the wrap.

She looks at me, "I… can't believe… you did that, Miley. No one has ever really cared about me enough to do that… why'd you do it?"

"He was being a jerk and not treating you the way you should be," I state obviously.

"You didn't have to do that. You got hurt because of it. I'm really sorry."

I smile, "Don't be, that jerk deserves every ounce of Miley ninjaness I threw at him."

She laughs, "Thanks."

She comes towards me and kisses my cheek. My face instantly blushes.

"Uhh… I…" she starts saying.

I smile, "Don't worry, I liked it."

I hear another open and close of the bathroom door, Mitchie walks in.

She rushes over to me, "Miley, the principal needs you in his office right now!"

"Oh shit. I'll talk to you guys later," I say as I walk out.

I take the familiar path down the hallway and turn the corner into the large office, which contains three other offices inside. I walk down the hallway inside of it and find the door. It's open this time.

"Miley, take a seat." the principal says, without looking up.

"Please, just let me explain what happened. Uhh… sir Principal Bell. Jake was implying some real suggestive themes towards Mikayla and I, he wouldn't stop when we clearly told him that we weren't interested and then sexually touched Mikayla. I couldn't let him do that… so I…"

"So you punched him. Miley, we don't condone with that behavior here at Balteca Prep. You should have read the student code of conduct that we issued out to you when you enrolled in this facility. Actions should never be expressed here. You should have simply notified a teacher to help you. This is outrageous behavior that we do not enforce on the students here. Normally, I would issue suspension for two weeks. I will however give you some slack because you are new, and if you do anything against the rules again, you will be suspended. Is that clear?"

I look down, "Yeah..."

"You are dismissed. Go back to class."

I walked out of the office and to my locker. I slammed my non-appendaged hand on it. My. Principal. Is. An. Idiot.

Two hours later and I'm in the same location. School ended about five minutes ago and I'm putting books back into my locker.

Mikayla soon joins me, "So how about those plans?"

"You still want to? Even though Jake's not here?"

"Of course I do."

I smile, "Let's go to my house and watch a movie or something."

"Cool. Can we walk there?" she asks.

"Mikayla… it's freezing outside and I'm just wearing a T-shirt."

"I have a jacket you can wear! Come on pleaaase? I never get to enjoy the snow."

"Okay fine."

She gives me her jacket and we walk to my house, exchanging a couple of laughs along the way on how scared Jake looked when I knocked him out. We finally reach our destination fifteen minutes later and I use my key to unlock the door.

"Dad? I'm home!" I shout.

I see him in the living room watching an old rerun of Three's Company. He puts the TV on pause and turns around.

"Dad, this is Mikayla."

"Hi, Mr. Stewart," she says.

"Nice to meet you, Mikayla. Well I'll be darn, you sure do look familiar...but I'm just glad my baby's making some friends. How was your day Miley?"

"Just fine dad. Mikayla, you could go upstairs to my room. I'll be there in a second." I quickly add, "It's the second door on your right."

She walks upstairs and I hear the door to my room close. I explain what happened in school to my dad starting from going to the principal's office, meeting Mikayla, and telling him about my classes…leaving out the part of me punching Jake.

"Looks like you had a fun day, Bud. I won't be keeping ya longer, you better be gettin upstairs to your friend now."

I nod and head upstairs to my room. I open the door and see Mikayla looking at my posters.

She turns and looks at me, "So…Miley, you're not a fan?"

Oh… _shit_.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hi all, I love you so much, thank you. :)

I hope you had a fun holiday.  
I know I did. At my sister's house, we had my cousin's husband dress up as  
Santa and pass out toys to the kids. He was drunk so he was awkwardly  
dancing a hooker dance while his beard was falling off. It was seriously the  
highlight of the night.

Anyways enough rambling. Chapter 5... hereeee we goooo (in mario voice)

* * *

I look around desperately trying to find an excuse.

"Um… I… uhh didn't put them here! My brother probably put them in here to freak me out or something! Yeah that sounds like him! He's always doing this kind of stuff, you know? I uhh didn't see em' here yesterday so he probably put them all up now." I say, not making eye contact with her.

She folds her arms and smirks, "Oh really? Miley, I can tell your lying. You're shuffling your feet around and acting all nervous."

"I… okay fine. I'm just a little fan…" I mumble.

She smirks, "I'm sorry what?"

"I said I'm a little fan…" I repeat a little louder.

"What?"

"IM A FAN!"

She breaks out laughing, "Aww how cute! Pretending to not know who I am while you love me… well who could blame ya? I am lovable after all."

"Calm down diva. I don't love you… that much."

She raises her eyebrows and gives me a questionable look.

Jackson comes into my room with a can of coke in his hands. His hair has grease in it and his shirt has pizza stains.

"Miley can you pop this pimple on my back?"

"Mikayla, this is my brother. Jackson, this is Mikayla." I say.

"Hi, Jackson," Mikayla says.

He burps some nasty pizza funk. Disgusting…

"Mikayla as in Gomez?" he claps, "Wow this too good to be true."

He puts his hand on her shoulder, "Listen here." He looks at me, "You'll be thanking me Miley." Oh my god…He returns his gaze at Mikayla, "Miley is deeply in love with y…"

I quickly cover his mouth, "JOHNNY DEPP?" I say.

I uncover his mouth. He rolls his eyes, "More like Demi Lovato…"

I smack his head with a magazine I had rolled up, "Just don't pay attention to anything he says Mikayla."

He whispers in her ear and I hear her giggle. What the fuck did he say? He better not have told her about the pictures I have of her in her bikini!

He takes notice of my panicked expression, "Relax Miles, I didn't tell her about the buh-buh-bikin—"

My mouth drops, "That's enough Jackson!"

He looks at me, "Wait… what happened to your hand?"

I push him out the door and I close it behind him.

"Sorry about that Mikayla, my brother doesn't know when to shut up."

She smiles, "That's okay, he's funny."

I go to my closet and pull out a box of DVDs. I search through them trying to find a movie that Mikayla and I could watch.

"Ooh! Let's watch Elf, I love that movie!" Mikayla says, peering over my shoulder.

"But… it's so cheery and stupid. I don't even know why I have it. I'd rather watch something with death in it…"

"But it's hilarious! Come on Miley! Have you even seen it?"

"Uhh no… but okay fine we'll watch it, but just for you."

She gets up and squeezes me, "Yay! Thanks Miley."

I don't know why but her hugging me felt so right. Like her body was part of a puzzle and that piece matched my piece exactly.

"Could you put the DVD in? I'll go make us some popcorn and drinks."

She nods and I give her the DVD. I walk out of my room and go downstairs into the kitchen. I get the popcorn packet and put it into the microwave while I prepare the drinks. I see my dad in the living room sleeping with a half-eaten doughnut on his chest. Crazy old hillbilly.

The popcorn is done popping, I put them into bowls and put everything on a tray and go to my room.

I turn off the lights and get a blanket. I sit next to Mikayla on the bed and cover us with the blanket and give her the bowl of popcorn and her can of soda. She smiles at me and presses play on the remote.

Halfway into the movie, Mikayla is laying down on my lap while eating popcorn and drawing circles on my leg.

"_I'm singing... I'm in a store, and I'm singing! I'm in a store, AND I'M SIIIINGIIIING!"_ Will Ferrell's character starts saying.

We both laugh at that part and Mikayla looks up at me smiling.

"_HEY! There's no singin' in the North Pole!"_

_"Yes there is!"_

_"No there's not!"_

_"We sing all the time! Especially when we make toys!"_

I uncover myself and get up, "One sec Mikayla, I gotta go to the bathroom."

She nods and I walk towards the bathroom that is connected to my room. I go inside and shut the door. I splash water on my face and then I wipe it off with a towel. Mikayla makes me so hot... I get out of the bathroom and continue to watch the movie.

The movie finishes and Mikayla yawns.

"So did you like the movie?" she asks.

"Wasn't too bad… it actually was kinda funny."

"Told you. What time is it?"

I look at the clock on my phone, "It's only 4:30. Why, do you have to go somewhere?" Please say no, please say no…

"No, just wondering."

I relax, "Oh okay."

She points at the poster of herself, "Miley, why are there lipstick stains on my face?"

"Jackson…probably…kissed them or something?" I say.

"Oh okay…so did you copy down the math notes today? I didn't really get them."

I look on my nightstand and look for my red math notebook, "Yeah I got them, here you go." I say giving it to her.

She puts it on her lap, opens the notebook and flips a few pages.

"Miley is this your journal?" She says pointing to it.

Fuck. I gave her the wrong one. Please don't read it, please don't read it…

She starts reading it, "September 23rd 2009. I freaking hate Mrs. Swift! I have never seen so much stupidity and evilness coming from one person. She freaking put me in detention for making out with Trey. Her freaking clothes are two freaking sizes too small for school but I guess it's great for freaking Mr. Jonas!"

"Uhm, I didn't say freak. I said fucking hated her and that she fucked him."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah well I don't swear. And you swear too much."

"Aww too much for Disney's little innocent princess?"

"Oh whatever. And who's Trey?"

"My douche ex-boyfriend."

"Why? What'd he do?"

I smirk, "Don't know, I don't think that your little innocent ears could handle it."

"Come on just tell me."

"Well for your terms, he was doing 'it' with another girl and I caught him. Dead in the act. Most disturbing thing I have ever seen. And the funniest part was that he kept bragging about his size to me when we were dating, but it was so litt—"

She covers her ears, "OKAY ENOUGH."

She looks down at my notebook in her lap and reads another page.

"October 21st 2009."

My eyes widened. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck…not this page!

"Trey and I had our first fight today. He freaking said that Mikayla Gomez was a talentless singer that uses auto-tune and lip-syncs her songs. How the freak dare he."

She stops reading and smiles, "Aww, you wrote about me?"

"Yeah and um I think you should close it now." I say, knowing what part was coming up.

She laughs, "No, this is funny."

She continues reading, "How could he say that? Mikayla Gomez is the sexiest and hottest in the freaking universe. She's like sex on le-"

FUCK. I grab it from her hands and close it as fast as I can. I feel my face reddening.

"I… didn't write that?" I say.

"Yeah, I'm sure your brother wrote that too, Miley." She sarcastically says.

I put the notebook back on the nightstand, "Shut up."

I give her the right math notebook and she copies my notes.

"Thanks Miley."

I nod.

She looks around my room and goes towards my acoustic guitar. She picks it up.

"You know how to play the guitar?" She asks amazed.

I smile and reminisce, "Yeah I do… I remember the first day I saw my daddy playing his guitar, I was only four. I was quickly in love with the beat, the rhythm, his lyrics... I began playing my own songs after that whether it was my own little poems, or a funny beat. Sometimes the teachers would want me to play it for them in plays too. I wouldn't play in front of anyone though. It was just something that has helped me get through rough times in my life and it was always there for me."

"Wow Miley… that's amazing. Could you please play something for me, please?"

"I'm not that good…"

She gives me the guitar in my hands and gives me a puppy-dog face, "Please?"

Aww come on, I can't say no to that face… and I dreamt so much about actually serenading her one day.

"Okay fine. But I warned you."

I adjust my sitting position on the bed and motion for Mikayla to sit next to me. I cross my legs and strum the guitar. She has a smile on her face.

Should I sing? What song should I sing? Umm… I don't know. Okay, here it goes.

I look into her eyes and begin to sing.

_I was on the beach yeah  
I was on vacation  
I was doing nothing  
I was just sittin' patient  
Then you walked by  
You caught my eye  
I said who's this girl, she's lookin super fly_

_Hey miss beautiful  
I've never seen you before  
And I would like to be the one to show you I am cool and all  
Hey 'lil mama  
What you got on ya  
Looking so good that I just want to telephone ya_

_She's my latin girl  
Ooh pretty lady don't you think it's crazy  
She's my latin girl  
Oh she tries to fight it but she knows she likes it  
She's my latin girl  
Someone sees  
And she's looking at me  
She's my latin girl  
Yeah yeah yeah_

She holds on to my shoulders, "Miley, that was beautiful."

"You think so?"

She nods enthusiastically "Yeah, I loved it."

We look at each other for a minute without words.

The next thing she did surprised me.

She pulls me in and I lean in to her, smelling the scent of her skin, a tinge of vanilla touches my nose. I feel the soft pressure that had her lips pressed on mine, the tingling of reaction from my body slid up, making my body warm. I put my hands on her waist and she cups my face. She lets the grasp on my lips lighten, breaking the kiss. She rests her head on my forehead and opens her eyes.

"You know… I'm latin." She says out of breath.

I smile, "Would you be my latin girl?"

"I'd love too."

* * *

**Latin girl is a song by Justin Bieber. :) Please review? I wasn't so sure about this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry to all of you who  
wanted this update and were waiting so long! As always thanks for reviewing  
and alerting, I love you all!

Special thanks to **Mikileylover3231**! For motivating me to update and continue  
the story! I hope I don't disappoint with this update. :) Here we go.

* * *

Hell yeah! I'm waking up feeling like a badass. A huge smile grows on my face as I get up. I can't even remember the last time I've felt like this. I get up from my bed and decide to remove the depressing black nail polish from my fingers. I start taking off my pants to get ready for school. I pop in my iPod in its dock and put it on full blast baby! I strut and dance on my bed for a few seconds then blush and think about how stupid I would look to someone that could have walked in and saw me dancing.

I'm happy today! Might as well let the world see it for once! Wait… was yesterday a dream? Ha! Of course not. It sure felt like one hell of a dream though. How many people would kill me to actually experience kissing Mikayla!

Okay… so I know that I said I wasn't gay or anything but the girl of my dreams kissed me yesterday! I mean it's fucking Mikayla Gomez! Yeah that's right, the hot and sexy Disney girl. The same girl who's practically my celebrity crush! Who wouldn't go gay for her? I even bet all female Mikayla fans have had to question their sexuality a few times because of her! So… I guess I'm a miklesbian haha! Get it?

I put on some fresh clothes as I make my way down the upstairs hall. I turn backwards and slide down the staircase railing. HAH THAT IS SO MUCH FUN! I rush down into the kitchen and I guess I startle my dad and brother because they both do a double take at me.

"Woah, Miles, you're looking pretty happy today." Jackson noticed and gave me a smirk. My dad nodded in agreement.

Pssh, I'm not that happy… right? I mean, me and Mikayla just got together yesterday. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything. Actually, the word 'love' scares the hell out of me. I'm just overwhelmed about the whole thing still. Mikayla Gomez coming to my school? Now I was shocked there… but her kissing me? Us becoming a couple? This is madness.

"Wow, Jackson, you're looking pretty ugly today." I return his smirk.

Right on cue, he gets up and does the imitating thing with me.

"You're ugly."

"You're ugly, NO YOU'RE UGLY."

I don't actually know why we do it… it's… kinda fun?

"Miley! Jackson! You're going to be late for school. Now get yer rompers movin' and head out before you miss the bus!"

"FINE." We both say.

We try to go straight through the door at the same time and end up getting smushed together. I give him a glare and wedge myself out the door.

This is the first time I'm actually kind of…excited to be going to school. At least I can spend some more time with Mikayla.

The looks I'm given from the other kids when I finally get to school are fucking hilarious. What? Never seen someone happy before?

Mitchie is right behind me, getting books from her locker. Hmm… I guess I'll be nice to her today.

"Hey Mitchie!" I say with excitement.

"Miley!" She says as she grabs my hand and starts walking us to an unknown destination.

Uh wow… this girl really likes to drag me places. Where the fuck is Mikayla?

"Hey, Mitchie, do you know where Mikayla is?" I say.

"Umm, yeah she like dashed really quick to first hour." Mitchie replied.

"Okay, well I'm just going to go catch up with her, see you later Mitchie!"

"See ya Miley!"

Okay, now that I'm finally out of the grasp of Mitchie, I can finally get to Mikayla. I start speed walking down to our classroom realizing that Mitchie made me late.

Fuck…the bell is going to ring in two minutes, which means I can't speak to Mikayla in time. Good thing she sits next to me in that class.

I finally reach the room and see Mikayla sitting in her seat. Wow… she's gorgeous.

"Hey Mikayla!" I say with overexcitement while sitting down behind her.

Okay… so she's not answering me. What the fuck is wrong with her? Did she hear me?

I'm about to greet her again but the teacher begins class and tells us to shut up. He fucking ruins everything. I guess I'll have to talk to her in the fucking hallway.

I tap her back with the end of my pencil and wait for her to turn around. She doesn't move an inch. I tap her again and again…

"Yo Mikayla…you okay?" Now I'm really worried about her.

"Ms. Stewart you can have your little chat AFTER the class is over." Mr. Fucktard says.

After what seems like hours the bell finally rings.

Mikayla gets up and darts away.

"MIKAYLA WAIT UP!" I ran after her and grab her arm. "Babe, what's wrong?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. Wait… tears?

"Don't call me that."

"What? Mikayla what about yesterday?" I practically scream out.

"Nothing happened yesterday…" She says in a low voice. "Miley…forget about it." She backs away from me and turns around.

I- I can't feel my heart beating. I fall on the floor. My world is spinning now and I feel an enormous amount of pain in my chest. My legs are stiff and stuck in the same position. I can't move. Tears are spilling down my face in the middle of the hall. I'm getting looks all over the place. This hurts so fucking bad… did yesterday mean NOTHING? Did she kiss me and make fucking fun of me? I really really liked her. Did I love her? Why does this hurt so much after knowing her for a few days? Was she fucking playing with me? Mixing my head in emotions so I can't fucking feel anymore? Was it all a fantasy? Reality stuck for me to see, she was simply playing with me. She might have had feelings for me, I don't know. I'm confused and hurting everywhere. This has happened to me too many times. I can't help but fall for it. I'm such a fucking idiot. I don't have enough energy to lift my feet off the ground.

I get up and try to move without feeling nauseous. Remembering where I am, I walk to the cafeteria. It's lunch time…

I see Mitchie at the lunch line getting her food. I look around the cafeteria.

I can't fucking believe it. Mikayla's in the arms of Nick fucking Grey!

"Uh M-mitchie… have you noticed anything wrong with… with uh… m-mikayla?" I stammer out.

"Nope! She seemed pretty normal to me today. Looks like she even has a boyfriend now! Isn't that great?"

"Uhh y-yeah." I look back at Mikayla and see her and Nick in a mid-kiss.

You fucking want to play Mikayla?

I grab Mitchie's hand and bring her on the lunch table so were in everyone's view…Everyone is staring at me now to see what I'm about to do.

I take another look at Mikayla and Nick.

In a furious move, I grab Mitchie's head towards mine and kiss her. I hear claps and 'wooing' of the kids in the school. Mitchie kisses me back and soon we're making out in front of the entire student body.

I open my eyes slightly to see Mikayla…

With a look in her eyes of pure _disgust_…

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you think. Review? :)**


End file.
